The String of Fate
by NeutralShooter
Summary: When they were little Sam and Dean both got a piece of string from an old woman that was supposed to lead them to their soulmates but as they grew they lost belief in the silly myth. Still they couldn't seem to bring themselves to get rid of their strings. When Sam finally asks Cas about them after the whole TV land adventure things turn out to be more complicated the they thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for reading! This is my version of the red string of fate myth from Japanese culture and I took some liberties with it. If you haven't heard the original myth look it up, it's adorable. Anywho, this will be Destiel and Sabriel later and all ideas and reviews for the story are loved and appreciated! **

**Generic disclaimer here... Blah blah I don't own supernatural funny phrase blah blah. **

**Now onto the fic!**

* * *

><p>When Sam was little Dean took him to the play ground often when his dad was gone so he could play on the swings or in the sand. Sam loved to make sand castles and though Dean made fun of him for it he also loved to chase butterflies around in the grass and try to see the pretty colors on their wings. Dean would swing with him or sit in the grass nearby watching him like a hawk while he chased the butterflies and pretend to not be watching whenever Sam would smile back at him with his chubby dimpled smile though it made Dean feel special to be able to help his little brother smile like that while he could. He knew once Sam was older his dad would make him hunt just like Dean was going to have to do soon. His dad had already been showing him how to shoot and kill a evil spirit by burning their bones but Sammy was still too little to go and as long as Sammy didn't go Dean couldn't go because he had to stay and watch his little brother.<p>

One day when Dean was letting Sammy chase a monarch all over a grass field while they were waiting for their father to get back from hunting a tulpa, whatever that was, a little old lady walked over. Dean was suspicious at first because his dad said that anyone could end up being a threat and it was better to guess they were evil and be wrong then the other way around, but she smiled at him and he decided she was probably just enjoying the cool November afternoon in the park like they were. She looked way too frail to be a threat to a seven year old like him anyway. He was old enough to protect Sammy from silly old ladies if they tried to hurt them so he wasn't scared.

"Your brother looks very happy chasing after that butterfly, you're a good brother to let him have fun like that and not complain. My grandson loved to collect butterflies and look at their wings too. You know people used to have wings? They were much bigger and more beautiful then butterfly wings though." The woman commented in a kindly tone that reminded Dean of the grandmas on TV that would always make cookies and pinch children's cheeks. He shrugged like he didn't care as Sammy came and plopped down beside him curious about the woman his big brother was talking to, but he was secretly curious too.

"Really? I wuv wings!" Sam said throwing his chubby hands about excitedly like he was trying to fly making the woman giggle and Dean blushed feeling a bit embarrassed by his brother's toddler talk and silly movements.

"We don't have them anymore little one. You see humans were made to look like angels and angels had huge glorious wings, so god gave us wings too. But unlike the angels humans only had half of a set." She told the boys and though Dean didn't want to admit it he was interested in the story. His mother used to talk to him about angels and always said they were watching over them but he wasn't so sure anymore. If angels were watching over them wouldn't they have saved his mother?

"Why did he only give us half?" He finally asked while Sam nodded rolling onto his belly and leaning on his hands to be more comfy as he listened. Dean just stayed sitting criss cross not wanting to look like a girl but it was okay for Sammy because he was little. When he got older Dean would show him how to boy things like play cars and stuff like his dad told him to do but for now it was fine for Sammy to be a little like a girl.

"The same reason he only gave us one heart. So that way we could find our soulmates. They'd have matching wings to ours and their hearts would beat at the same time as the one he gave us. It was super easy to find your soulmates then because all you had to do is compare wings and if they didn't match then they weren't the right person. But there was an issue with our wings. They showed all our feelings and thoughts to everyone else too. Many humans started to feel embarrassed knowing everyone could see when they were sad or hurt or angry and hear their thoughts about each other which sometimes lead to people getting hurt feelings hearing things they shouldn't have. So one day some humans went to god and asked him to take away their wings so they could hide their thoughts and feelings from the others. God agreed but asked them how they would find their soulmates if they didn't have wings anymore. The people asked god if he could make their wings into strings they could wear as bracelets or necklaces..." The woman said and pulled a length of string from a sewing bag she had sitting next to her. It looked smooth and soft like silk and was multicolored almost seeming to glow but Dean decided it was must have just been shiny and they way the sun was positioned. Sam looked in awe of it and reached to touch it but Dean grabbed his hand to stop him. The woman shook her head.

"It's alright dear, this is the string of fate... It's made of the wings we all gave up so very long ago. If you wear it, you'll find find your soulmate because they'll feel compelled to wear their own bracelet too. Once you find them you get your wings back and you'll be able to hear each others thoughts and feel their emotions... At least that's the myth of it. I got this from my mother and she from hers all telling the same story so we can tell to others. Would you boys like a bracelet?" She asked and Dean looked at Sammy before nodding. What could a piece of yarn hurt? Plus it looked really cool.

The woman cut a part of the yarn off and braided it into a bracelet slipping it onto Dean's wrist where he looked at the deep blue and sliver color it seemed to take on. He moved his wrist and watched the way it shimmered reminding him of waves from the ocean before he looked to where she was trying to slip the bracelet onto Sammy's wrist too, but he kept squirming so she finally just slipped it onto his ankle with a huff while the toddler laughed. Dean moved closer to see that Sam's piece of yarn looked a mix of golden and red with bits of violet like a sunset. He thought that the woman could make millions off of that stuff it looked so cool.

"There... You boys will deserve love after what you'll have to go through. I hope your soulmates are worth it though looking at the way your stings shine I think you both will find very special partners." She told Dean while Sam rolled onto his back and wiggled his little leg in the air watching the way the colors on his anklet changed. Dean frowned and was about to ask what she meant but his phone buzzed and his eyes widened realizing his dad must have gotten back and knew he was going to get in big trouble. He picked up Sam and stood starting to run back toward their hotel room before turning to thank the woman and finding her gone. He smiled thinking she moved fast for a little old lady and continued back to the hotel room thinking that his cool new bracelet and Sam's happy giggling was totally worth the shouting his dad was sure to do once they walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam groaned as he pulled off his boots and jacket before he flopped onto the bed tiredly, the events of the evening bothering him more then he'd ever admit to Dean. Gabriel was a total dick but after Mystery Spot, Sam felt like he knew the archangel better then he knew himself in some ways. He understood where Gabriel was coming from and he understood how trapped the angel must feel knowing that his brothers were trying to kill each other and there was nothing he could do but watch unless he wanted to get killed too. Knowing Gabriel was an archangel had suddenly connected thousands of little dots in Sam's head and every word and action he remembered took on a whole new meaning. Sam could even forgive the archangel for killing Dean all those times now he realized it had been Gabriel's way of trying to stop Sam from killing Lilith, though just coming out an telling him not to kill the bitch might have been a better approach.

A slight glimmer caught Sam's eye as he started to climb under the covers and he looked at the string that was still tied around his ankle, some how not feeling too tight or uncomfortable at all. He often wondered if he and Dean had actually met a fate that day in the park since the string seemed to have some sort of magic to it, but it had never caused him any problems so he never really cared. He didn't actually believe he had a soulmate anymore anyway. Not after every girl he got with ended up dead or a monster which also meant they died since they were evil. He huffed and looked over at Dean who was fiddling with his own bracelet absently not even seeming to know he was doing it as he flipped through the channels on the motel's crappy television. Eventually getting fed up with the similarities between what they just went through and the shows that were on Dean shut it off and pouted not tired enough to sleep yet.

"Stupid trickster ruined TV for me for at least a week! I'm going to go get some take-out, you want anything?" Dean asked tossing on his jacket looking at Sam who nodded and sat up grabbing his laptop off the night stand and turning it on.

"Can you call Cas for me first? There's something I want to ask him and he's you're angel." Sam teased making Dean roll his eyes but he complied praying for Castiel who showed up a moment later standing in front of Dean.

"Hello Dean." He said and Dean cleared his throat and took a step away from the angel hearing Sam snickering behind him.

"Samantha wanted to ask you something, I'm going to get some Chinese food." Dean told him and Cas turned to look at Sam curiously.

"When Dean and I were kids we ran into this old lady and she made us these bracelets... Well anklet in my case. Can you tell me about them? They have some sort of magic but it's never actually done anything so..." He asked pulling up his pant leg and showing Cas the sunset colored band that shimmered on his ankle. The angel looked at Sam's anklet then turned to Dean who had turned back from the door also curious about it now that Sam had brought it up. He held out his wrist showing Cas the bracelet and Castiel's lips turned up at the ends, his version of a smile.

"Those are made of pieces of the String of Fate. They are imbued with magic yes... But nothing like that of a simple witch. Did the woman tell you the story?" He asked and Dean nodded frowning.

"That humans gave up their wings so we didn't have to have everyone reading our minds all the time? Yeah, but I didn't believe it. Are you telling me that it's true?" He asked and Castiel shrugged.

"Somewhat. Humans were created with wings just as angels were originally. Angels did not have emotions or feelings like humans did so we didn't mind the constant connection between us that the wings gave us... What you call 'angel air' is that bond. Humans however didn't like the connection and our father took their wings as they asked giving the string he created out of them to the fates to cut and protect. The strings you are each wearing are basically made of your souls. Though I do find it humorous that Sam's anklet is the same color as Gabriel's wings." He said and Dean frowned tugging his jacket down over his bracelet.

"Wait, Gabriel has wings? Well... I guess I knew that but it's just hard to picture since he's so short and all." He said completely missing Sam's sudden blush and nervous fidgeting.

"Yes, Gabriel has two sets of wings, though the other archangels have three. I asked him once about it back when he was in heaven and he told me that he had three at one point too but our father asked him for a favor that required him to give up a pair. In return he was granted charge of the Cherubim, though I have no idea if that was father's idea of a joke or an actual reward." Castiel admitted looking over at Sam again before his eyes snapped to Dean when the hunter started to laugh.

"He's the lead cupid, oh that's priceless! No wonder they go around naked hugging people!" He said nearly crying he was laughing so hard.

"I'll have you know that I didn't tell them to do that. I'd rather they wear clothes too but the little dweebs didn't want to listen so I just let them do what they wanted. Miss me?" Gabriel said from where he was sitting on the edge of Dean's bed with his ankles crossed and a lollipop hanging out of his mouth.  
>Dean straightened up immediately but Gabriel cut him off before he could say anything. "I'm not here to cause trouble. You said I should man up and help you with my brothers right? Well, here I am. Cassy there forgot part of his story though, your bracelet looks the same color as his wings too. I'm not the only one who gave a pair to our father, am I Castiel?" He asked the younger angel teasingly making Castiel look down at his shoes a bit embarrassingly when Dean and Sam looked back at him.<p>

"As a Seraph I should have two sets as Gabriel does, but I gave a set to my father as well. He said he needed them for something and I would get them back one way or another... I did not understand what he meant until now." Castiel admitted meeting Dean's gaze in one of their soul searching staring contests.

Sam coughed awkwardly while blushing. "You're telling me that Gabriel- that Gabriel who is sitting there and has repeatedly tortured me and Dean, been a complete dick, and has nothing at all in common with me, is my soulmate? I'm sorry but that's the stupidest thing I have ever heard and I've lived with Dean my whole life. I can't stand to look at him let alone be connected with him in some freaky soul bond thing." He said purposely not looking at Gabriel who actually flinched at his words before playing it off by plastering on a smirk and shrugging.

"Please as if I'd ever be stuck with a moose like you when there are goddesses begging me for this hot body. Just because your little anklet shares some colors with my wings doesn't mean anything. There are tons of angels and humans that share colors! I just stopped in to let you boys know the good news that you have an archangel on your shoulder now. Call me if you need candy or find something useful on stopping my big bros." He said in an all too cheerful tone before vanishing and Castiel looked at Sam.

"I think you hurt his feelings, though what you said was mostly true. Gabriel is not as bad as he may seem. While his methods may be... Unconventional he has spent years of his time and lots of energy trying to direct you and Dean on a different path. Plus the way he seemed to target you in the TV land environment seemed somewhat akin to what the humans call 'pulling pigtails'. If he truly wanted you both to be vessels he easily could have just dropped you both at Michael and Lucifer's feet, but he didn't. Also he lied when saying many humans and angels share colors. You and Dean are the only I've ever seen to do so." Castiel commented before leaving and Dean and Sam shared a look before the both groaned and started to get ready for bed. They'd need time to think things over and now was not the time to do that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the support on this story. Here's chapter two, a little incite on Gabriel's side of things. I think I'll go back and forth between Sam, Gabe, Dean and Cas in that order.**

* * *

><p>Gabriel huffed as he sat alone on a dock of some random lake he had snapped himself to, his wings curled around his body defensively while he stared at his reflection in the crystal blue lake. Sam's denial of their bond hurt a lot worse then he had expected. It's not like he had imagined the younger Winchester would be head over heals at the idea that they were soulmates but he hadn't expected such a strong rebuff either. He had only just realized it himself since the had been ease dropping on them since they left the warehouse and he wasn't jumping for joy either but the thought of continuing in his current path look even worst. Gabriel had been alone since the moment he ran from heaven. Every relationship was built on lies and half-truths and no one really cared. If he died, there wouldn't be anyone who'd mourn his passing and that was nearly as bad as a blade through his heart anyway.<p>

What Castiel had told the Winchesters was true. As an archangel Gabriel should have had three sets of wings showing off his power and status as one of the four firstborn angels but after watching god take the human's wings from them Gabriel had thought his father could do the same for him. He'd turn in one set of wings in return for loosing the connection to Lucifer, Raphael, and Michael so he wouldn't have to hear the fighting anymore. His father had smiled at him and agreed to take the wings but warned him that he may not get what he wanted. Gabriel agreed anyway saying it was worth a shot. All he had gotten was ridiculed and he could still hear Michael and Lucifer fighting so he had felt his loss was for nothing. When he had returned to his father to tell him that it hadn't worked God had snorted at him before reminding him he had already warned him it may not do what he wanted but assuring him that his wings had gone to good use. Then he had gifted him the task of watching over the cherubs with a smirk. Gabriel had felt like he had been tricked but thanked his father anyway before flying off hearing more taunts about the "newest seraph". It was disrespectful and humiliating but Gabriel had trusted in his father's plans and luckily for the angels mocking him he had never been as wrathful as his brothers so he just used some vanishing paint to make it so they couldn't see their own wings for a few weeks as punishment. The teasing stopped after that, and all sorts of chatter stopped after Lucifer was cast out and their father vanished. No one talked to anyone but to give and take orders.

Gabriel stretched out the sunset colored wings and looked at them in the water wondering what Sam would think of them... Then he thought of what he'd like Sam to think of them because he really didn't want to hear more people making fun of his wings. That had been another problem he had in heaven. Lucifer's had been pure white and frosty like snow so everyone thought they were beautiful. Michael's were red and orange and looked like flames which was freaking awesome. Raphael's were literally made of lightning which again was awesome, but everyone had laughed when it came to Gabriel's pretty princess wings. He was starting to wonder if his father had purposely made him a running joke in heaven or if he had decided to make him while drunk and this was the result. Either way it didn't matter because Gabriel was alone now and no one was going to say anything about his wings because he wasn't going to show them to anyone. Sam hated him, rightfully so, but that meant that Gabriel really didn't have a reason to show them to anyone.

He was brought from his thoughts when Castiel landed next to him, his own blue and silver wings folding neatly behind him once he was firmly on the ground. "Sam will come around Gabriel. He needs time to process the information. I know that you will face less of a challenge with him then I will with Dean at the very least. John has raised Dean to see homosexuality as a negative thing and as my vessel is male I believe I am going to have a very difficult time if I were to try to procure a relationship with him. Samuel, however, has dabbled in such things in college and will not be so stubborn once he sees you as a trustworthy ally." He said making Gabriel chuckle as he stood.

"I hope you're right... How was that show I put you in anyway? Learn anything? I'm not sorry for any of my pranks... I am sorry for going too far though. Especially with the Mystery Spot thing." He teased slightly knowing he had put Cas in a porno but honestly meaning the apology. The cuts and stuff he had showed up with when Gabriel brought him back was just for show to freak Dean out. He'd never hurt his little brother without good reason.

"It was informative, yes, but I don't want to experience it again. And Gabriel... I'd mourn you if you were to die. I have always admired you more then the other archangels and you are one of the few angels I m not disgraced to call brother." He admitted with a small smile putting a hand on Gabriel's shoulder before vanishing with a flap of his wings making Gabriel laugh.

"You're such a sap Cassy!" He called to the air knowing Cas would hear him and shook his head folding his own wings behind him. Taking one last look at the lake Gabriel left, no wing flapping necessary. What Castiel had said had made him feel better so he planned to stay true to his word and keep an eye out for their Winchesters. Even if his moose decided he didn't want him he wasn't going to let Castiel have all the fun alone!


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the support! Since you all asked so nicely here's Dean's chapter. This chapter has a lot of talk about the brother's preferences when it comes to sexuality and such which comes from some of my personal knowledge and a bit of googling. If I got any terms or anything wrong please let me know so I can fix things- I don't mean any offense to anyone it would just be lack of knowledge. Next Chapter is where things get really fun with Cas so bare with me through this sorta background info chapter.**

* * *

><p>Dean closed his eyes trying not to imagine Castiel with huge blue and silver wings unfolding casting the shadows that he had seen in that old barn. He wondered what they'd feel like... Probably silk or satin beneath his fingers. They'd be smooth and sleek but there'd be a bit of more fluffy feathers toward the top because it was Cas and while he tried to look all professional and clean, he was really just too innocent and dopey to pull it off so his wings would reflect that. It was one of the things Dean lo- appreciated.. the most about him. Yeah, appreciated, because loving the only best friend he's ever had would be a huge mistake and Dean Winchester was not homosexual. He just appreciated cute angels in cute oversized clothes and the occasional well dressed man... And maybe something about 's cowboy boots caught Dean's attention a bit more then the death traps some women called heels. He still loved boobs and soft muscles and long hair and... Women! He loved women! But...<p>

"I love women!" Dean shouted then blushed when Sam looked up from his laptop and snorted at him. He hadn't meant for his internal monologue to become verbal. Sam turned back to his computer and Dean thought he wouldn't have to explain but then Sam stood up and walked to his bed sitting on it and looking at him with his 'we need to talk and it's going to be sappy but I won't let it go till you do' look so he sighed dramatically while sitting up.

"Dean, you knew that we need to have this talk. After what Gabe and Cas said-" Sam started but Dean cut him off with a grumpy grunt.

"Gabe? He's Gabe now? No Sam, Gabriel is a dick just like his brothers! Sure, he's a tiny bit less occupied with destroying the planet but give the guy some time and the opportunity. Plus there's nothing to talk about! They were wrong, or there's something wrong with the string, that's all." He said stubbornly and Sam looked down at his hands for a moment before looking back up at Dean.

"Dean... Even if you want to stay in denial, I want to talk about my feelings then. Because I believe them and I don't have an issue with dating a guy. I mean... I've known I'm bi since before college. So Gabriel being a guy doesn't bother me. I also think you're wrong about him. He's a dick but I don't think he'd ever hurt anyone he thinks of as innocent if he had a choice. He targets murders and rapist and assholes... He doesn't even kill all of them! He let that college kid live after the alien thing." He said with a shrug while Dean gawked at him feeling like he had to be joking.

"You're bisexual? Dude! You've been playing both sides and never said a thing! I could have hooked you up!" He complained making Sam roll his eyes. Honestly Dean was surprised but he supposed he never asked either so he wasn't mad and while he didn't see himself with a guy he wasn't going to judge his little brother for his preferences.

"Dad threatened to beat me when I tried to talk to him about it and I wasn't sure how'd you take it so I just never told anyone. Look it's not that alone though... Sexuality isn't black in white you know. I think that the proper term for what for what I am is Demi-Bisexual... Because I need to have a non-sexual relationship with someone before I really feel anything for them. I did some research on sexuality and gender in college but that's not what I was trying to say... I'm saying that... That I think that if Gabriel is really willing to help us and he's being honest that I might actually see what they were getting at." He admitted his cheeks reddening a bit their conversation reminding him of the time he had asked Dean for advice in grade school to ask out a girl he liked.

Dean listened and smiled widely thinking along the same lines. "Are you asking my advice on seducing an archangel? An archangel that I don't get along with and may want to murder brutally the next time I see him? For all you know I may lie and try to sabotage your relationship." He teased thinking about the fun he could have at Sam's expense.

Sam sighed and gave him a bitch face. "You won't though because if they are right then you'd be taking away the one person that I could be with that won't die after the second date." He said seriously and Dean's smile fell a little.

"Fine. But if you do end up dating him then I get the right to prank him whenever I like without you bitching about it and you have to keep him on a short leash. If he touches the impala then I have the right to kill him and I can also kill him if he screws with you and this is all some jacked up prank or anything like that... Deal?" He bargained knowing Sam was right and if the pint sized angel really was Sam's soulmate and made his brother happy he'd allow it with minimal complaint. "One question though... What sexuality would you say Cas was? And Gabriel?" He asked curiously. Sam rolled his eyes again and thought for a second.

"Cas? He's said several times that gender doesn't concern him and all but he's a bit... I'd say he'd be asexual but he might just be too innocent to have a sexuality at all yet. Gabriel on the other hand is pansexual without a doubt. I can't see him turning down anyone for anything in that regard but I could be wrong... And Dean, there's nothing wrong with having exceptions to those labels. Just because someone may be straight normally doesn't mean that they couldn't have any desire or feelings for one person that breaks that rule... Like I said sexuality isn't black and white... It's way more complicated and mixed up." He said and patted Dean on the shoulder before standing and grabbing they keys to the impala. "I'm gonna get lunch. It might take a while so you know if you wanna talk to Cas..." He teased unable to help himself after the conversation they had.

Dean launched a pillow at him and huffed but was honestly thinking about it. "Shut up bitch! Don't come back without pie and keep your pda with your trickster out of the room. This is a safe zone." He said back making Sam laugh as he left. Dean sighed and rubbed his face his head spinning with everything as he rubbed the string in his wrist absently looking at the fluid colors as they shifted from glowing blue to silver and back. "Fuck it. I need a shower." He muttered wanting to banish the thoughts from his mind and relax.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay I'm graduating highschool tomorrow and i only have to stay long enough to present my PowerPoint then I can go home! I'm thinking of making something to celebrate! For now let's enjoy me bullying Gabriel and Christmasy stuff! Don't worry if you don't celebrate the focus is more going to be on Gabriel's version of things then actual christmas. Plus I think it'd be cute to have Cas and Dean's first kiss outside in the snow. Let me know what you think and thank you all for the support!**

* * *

><p>Castiel frowned and looked at Gabriel. "Are you sure about this Gabriel? They denied us very throughly last we approached them and I do not think that this is a good plan for achieving relationships with either Winchester. Perhaps we should just give them time to think things through?" Castiel said with a slight nervous tremor to his voice to any who knew it well enough.<p>

Gabriel looked at his brother who he had dressed in jeans and a tight band shirt claiming that his coat and clothes required washing and stitching- which was true! But he could have done that with the snap of his fingers. He knew Dean would appreciate the hard work and once they finished step one in his plan they'd both be in much better positions to earn their soulmate's love.

"Trust me Cassy. Just get in there and drag the boys out to where I told you for an hour or so. When you get back there will be pie for your Deano to soften him up and Sam will be speechless at what I have planned for him." Gabriel said a smirk tugging at his lips and a excited gleam in his honey eyes.

Castiel groaned but dutifully walked up to the door knocking. "That's what I'm afraid of... Sam will never forgive me for whatever you do to him." He complained under his breath until Dean opened the door and his charge's eyes widened slowly traveling up his body like he was a work of art that had to be studied or a choice meat he was inspecting to eat. Castiel blushed once their eyes finally met and Dean held his gaze both if them search for something in the depths of their very souls it seemed until Dean finally broke the stare and coughed blushing himself.

"Dang Cas! What's the occasion that has our little angel going around practically naked?" Dean teased and Sam seemed to materialize at Dean's side just as shocked as a Dean but definitely not so obvious about it.

"Gabriel stole my clothes and this was all I was able to convince him to give me as a replacement. However that is not the issue for which I came... I.. Uh, I'm not sure exactly how to explain this but I'll try. I believe I have been feeling lonely lately after our misunderstanding over the strings. I feel very depressed and would greatly appreciate it if you, Sam, and I got to go do human things together in an act of bonding... If that is okay? Gabriel wanted to come along too but I convinced him that it wouldn't be a good idea so he is going to take care of the hunt for the two of you so you'll have free time." He told them hoping he didn't sound like an idiot.

Dean frowned seeming upset about what Castiel said and Castiel braced himself for rejection but was pleasantly surprised when Dean hooked an arm around Castiel's shoulders. "You should have said something sooner! I can't have you suffering at Gabriel's hands. You're always welcome here whenever you need." He promised and started pulling Cas toward the Impala with Sam following after them.

"Can we see that 'Dog Days' movie then Dean? I was quite interested in the preview where the dog was said to go to heaven and return to life to make up for biting that mailman." He said actually hopeful since Dean seemed in a surprisingly good mood.

"Really? I guess that's okay... Sammy?" Dean asked but Sam gave Dean a look and shook his head.

"As much as I'd love to join you two lovebirds, I actually have some things I'd like to catch up on..." He said and Castiel's stomach dropped as Sam headed back toward the bunker where Gabriel was already putting things together.

"No! Sam, please? I promise that this is not a romantically inclined date sort of thing but only a show of friendship. You are my friend correct? So please join us. I can only put up with Dean's complaining so long alone." He tried to tease and convince Sam to come along ignoring Dean's insulted huff.

Sam grinned and nodded walking back. "Well if you put it that way I guess it's cool. Plus even if it was a date you two would probably need a chaperone." He joked making Cas smile brightly as they got into the impala.

Jealousy bit at Dean but he ignored it. Sam wouldn't make a move on Cas and there was no way his angel would go for his dorky brother over him... Right? He got in the impala and might have closed the door a little harder then necessary before wincing and apologizing to his baby.

"I guess we're off to the movies then..." He said smiling at Cas who returned the smile with a smaller one.

"Thank you Dean, this means a lot to me." He replied while Sam settled in knowing that despite Castiel's assurances otherwise, he was going to be a third wheel for this one.

Gabriel clapped his hands together looking at his hard work pleased. "And on the third hour the archangel looked at his work and saw it was good..." He muttered happily under his breath moving the step stool he had been using to reach the cabinets in the kitchen. There were two freshly baked pies on the counter, a four course meal was prepared on the stove ready to serve at his fancy, the whole entire bunker was covered in just a light dusting of Christmas decorations, and there were a bounty of presents for all of them under the tree.

"Now I wait... They should be back with Cas anytime." He said sitting down in a chair drumming his fingers on the table lightly. Time ticked by and Gabriel got up several times fiddling with things nervously messing with his jacket and just fiddling as it got later and later after another four hours he realized that something had changed and felt his heart drop guessing Cas had backed out on him. "They have to come back eventually..." He told himself trying to keep his spirits up for his plan. This was his shot to fit in, to belong to a family, Cas wouldn't abandon him on this... Right?

By the time the clock chimed letting him know it was midnight all his hope was gone and he snapped his fingers making a note appear on the table sighing before he snapped again summoning a little Jack Russle terrier who barked happily and hopped on him demanding attention. "Oh I love you too mama. You wanna go set up our own place too? Looks like we're not welcome here after all..." He spoke the dog whining at the sad sound of her master's voice.

"No, I'm fine... I should have realized it was a fluke to let myself get all excited over something like this... You know how it turned out with that last ten relationships... Let's just go." He said vanishing just before the door to the bunker opened and Castiel pushed past Dean looking for Gabriel to apologize for them running so late.

"Holy... Cas did you do this? This is amazing!" Sam said looking at the decorations and smiling when he looked up and saw actual snow falling from the ceiling but it seemed to vanish before it touched the ground keeping it clean but making the whole place seem magical.

"No... Gabriel is an avid supporter of the holiday that features him as one of the main characters and wished to share his joy of the holiday with both of you as a sort of peace offering but we were meant to be back hours ago and I believe he left already." He said looking pointedly at Dean who had the gull to look a little guilty.

"I said I was sorry, sheesh! Look it wasn't my fault that that woman dropped her wallet and drove off and then thought we were stalkers when I tried to return it getting us all arrested and crap! I was trying to be a good guy!" He growled his eyes widening when he walked into his kitchen and saw everything Gabriel had done making his stomach drop a little more knowing that the archangel had to have put serious effort into all this.

"I'm going to go call him and explain. There's no way we're letting him spend Christmas thinking we purposely ditched him." Sam decided and walked out of the room leaving Cas and Dean alone.

Dean bit his lip debating something before sighing and walking over to Castiel who still looked upset while he looked at a photo Gabriel had framed and put up of all of them the night before they first tried to kill Lucifer. The trickster hadn't even tried to add himself or given them mustaches or anything. Dean smiled seeing it and put a hand on Castiel's shoulder.

"Gabriel has never truly been an accepted part of a family before. I, at least, fit in my role of warrior and felt accepted in my garrison despite my oddity. He was humiliated by seraph and archangel alike. Please Dean, give him a chance, for me?" He begged blue eyes looking darker and more pitiful then a starving abused puppy.

Dean groaned but nodded in agreement. "I already told Sam I'd try. But the rest is up to him. Come on and help me set the table. Sam's bringing him back and I'm starved!" He said wrapping his arm back around Cas leading him to the table to show him how to properly set it.


End file.
